The Accordo Manifesto
Information The Accordo Manifesto is a governance ideology and programme developed and written on EarthMC by SlyPrince, drawn up in manuscripts on EarthMC classic Book Text "As a result of witnessing, observing and administrating various successful nations that have achieved a long lasting legacy, I have come to the following conclusions that act as the central beliefs of Accordoism. As a result of witnessing, observing and administrating various successful nations that have achieved a long lasting legacy, I have come to the following conclusions that act as the central beliefs of Accordoism. “Accordo”, a word derived from the Latin for consensus highlights that this is a constructive ideology based upon and relying upon common agreement and base values. The main principles behind Accordoism are that a nation and its citizens should strive to build, preserve and amplify the strength, beauty and prosperity of their nation in all of their actions and decisions. They should also be willing to do, and actively do, anything to achieve this. Nations should always prepare themselves for war, and not shy away from it. In war, nations should be free to use any tactics that they believe are ethical and necessary, only to be judged by their peers and not superior server authorities. Nations should only seek to expand through regional colonisation and natural growth, and should actively oppose those who attempt to grow through globalism or trans-continental colonisation. 'Economy ' * The only ideological feature of the Economic policy of Accordoism is that it opposes Communism in any form. * Nations should not tax their citizens or demand tributes or donations. * However, all citizens of a nation should work together to support each other with what they need and contribute to the nations financial success and survival as a whole. 'Environment ' * A nation and its citizens should always seek to preserve and restore as much of its natural beauty as possible. * A nation should also balance this against the need for construction, inhabitance and expansion as well as the casualties that may be suffered by nature during warfare. 'Foreign Policy ' * All nations must be ready and willing to, as well as actively, take part in warfare. Otherwise they cannot expect to survive and build a legacy. * Nations should be able to use all tactics available to them in order to achieve victory and glory, guided only by their morals and ethics, not rules imposed on them from above. * No nation is more toxic and doomed to wither than a 'neutral' nation that remains politcised. Notable examples include Valkyria and Zhou. * Even so, Accordoism discourages neutrality as it puts nations at risk of losing the support and good favour of both sides, who feel betrayed by the neutral party. * Accordoism also focuses on the resistance against trans-continental colonisation and globalism. 'Government and Politics ' Accordoism prefers a system of government in which the government operates as an elected group under an unelected Head of State. * A nations government should govern according to the will and best interests of the people, often consulting them about the nations future. * Direct and ultimate democracy should be avoided as much as possible, as too much democracy risks chaos and instability."￼ Category:Document